


The View at the Zoo

by out_of_nowhere



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Link owns a wildlife rehab and sanctuary facility and gives his life to the animals. Stevie hires a new tall and handsome canine specialist in the hopes of sparking some kind of personal life for her favorite boss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna wait until tomorrow to post, but I'm impatient. 🤷♀️ 
> 
> Thank you @criminalmind1927 for being my favorite beta 💕

Link truly loved his life. He had earned his PhD in zoology and after college traveled to Africa for a few years helping set up multiple conservation initiatives. 

When he was 31, he was offered a job as head zoologist at the Memphis Zoo in Tennessee and moved back to the United States. At 40 years old he was able to take his savings and purchase his own land and over the last year had started acquiring his own animals-such as exotic deer, goats, big cats-and would soon be making his wildlife sanctuary open to the public. 

Stevie, his right hand woman, had hired their canine and avian specialists the week before and they would be starting this week to ensure their respective enclosures were ready for animal delivery next week. 

And speak of the devil, Link could see Stevie from his office window, talking to an extremely tall man and leading him towards one of the rangers. If they were driving, Link guessed that the man must be his new canine specialist, as the aviary was only a short walk from the office building. 

He wrapped up the last of his emails and decided to take a drive and meet his new employee. 

As suspected, Link saw the empty ranger parked outside the canine supply building. He parked his personal ranger beside it and headed inside. 

The door squeaked as it closed behind him and two sets of eyes turned to look at him. Closer now, Link could see just how tall his new employee was. He was at least half a foot taller than Link, who was a respectable 6'. He was also gorgeous with dirty blond hair that looked like it had stood up at one point but was now six months past due for a haircut so just got pushed back off his face to wherever it would sit, and a beard that looked like he tried to keep it tame but that was beginning to be a losing battle. He looked just like you'd expect a man who was an expert on wild dog species to look, and it was hot as hell. 

Link gave himself an internal shake to stop himself from staring at those stormy sky gray eyes and stuck his hand out as he walked closer. "Hi, there! I'm Dr. Neal! I own the place. I saw Stevie bringing you out and thought I'd come introduce myself."

The hand that engulfed Link's was large, firm, and slightly sweaty. "Nice to meet you, sir. Rhett McLaughlin," the man replied, his voice deep and just slightly gravelly.

"I was just showing Rhett the storage facilities here, going over the supply list for meat vendors, and then we were going to drive the enclosures. If you want to come?" Stevie offered, a devilish smile on her face. 

"Uh, no. That's okay. I've got a lot to do. Last minute permit stuff, getting in touch with shippers. I'm sure you've got everything under control, Stevie. But if you could swing by my office before you leave for the day?" He tried to remain casual, but judging by her smirk, his suspicions were correct. 

"Rhett," Link turned to the other man, sticking his hand out again, "I look forward to working with you." And if he held onto that hand a few moments longer than necessary before letting go and showing himself out, so be it. 

#####

"You wanted to see me?  _ Boss? _ " Stevie asked as she stepped into Link's office a few hours later. "Is there a problem with our new employee?" she asked innocently.

Link rolled his eyes. He just knew she had hired the gorgeous man with him in mind. She was always going on about how he needed human interaction in addition to his animal companions. How she had found someone exactly his type, he had no idea. "He better be qualified, is all I'm saying."

"He's got his bachelor's of zoology from Union University, had shining reviews from a few of the smaller zoos in the state, and my gaydar pings like crazy around him." She smiled sweetly at Link. "And I'm pretty sure I saw sparks when you two met," she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at him.

"He's an employee, Stevie. Besides, I have you and the animals. I don't need you trying to find me a boyfriend," Link said, plaintively. 

"Exactly. You have me and the animals. The perfect example of someone needing a boyfriend if I ever saw one," Stevie said, rolling her eyes. 

Link rolled his eyes. "Still, he's an employee. It wouldn't be right," he argued. 

"So we fire him." Stevie shrugged her shoulders. 

"Stevie! I am not firing a qualified employee just to get laid," Link huffed. "I'm not  _ that _ pathetic."

Stevie giggled. "Says you," she muttered. "Okay, okay, I'm kidding!" she said when Link leveled a glare at her. "But give him a chance. Even if you don't get laid, maybe you'll make another friend."

"Fine, Stevie," Link gave in, "I'll try to be his friend."

#####

Rhett sat in his recliner at home. "He's so beautiful, Barbara. Like how is a man so manly and so…not? All at the same time?"

Barbara propped her front paws on Rhett's knee, hoping for a snack. "You know you're not supposed to have people food, Barbara," Rhett said as he gave her a green bean.

"Anyway," Rhett said, continuing his ramble, "it's not like he'd have any interest in a middle-aged mountain man who spends way too much time talking to dogs. I'm sure he can get men half his age, if he wants."

Barbara barked at him, spinning in a circle when Rhett looked at her. 

"You're right, as always, Barbara," he said in response. "Let's forget about daddy's new boss for a bit and go for a walk."

But while Barbara was running around the woods beside Rhett's house, Rhett was definitely not forgetting about his new boss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have lunch

Rhett was actually really impressed with the canine enclosures. Sure, Dr. Neal had a PhD and Rhett only had a bachelor's degree, but from what Rhett had heard, most of Dr. Neal's experience was with big cats and safari type animals. Rhett had spent his whole career working with wild canines and North American species. 

Still, the size of the enclosures were more than adequate, dig fences were deep, and regular fences were 8'-10' high, depending on the species it would be holding. Rhett was impressed. 

Today Rhett was ordering den structures and talking to their raw meat suppliers to start setting up regular shipments. He wondered if he should find out who was over the big cat species. They should probably coordinate shipments, save on costs with larger orders. 

Rhett got lost in his work, making orders, reading the emails forwarded from Dr. Neal about when his wolves and foxes would be arriving, emails forwarded from Dr. Neal covering when the vet would be coming to examine the new animals. He jumped when he heard a knock on his door. 

"Sorry to startle you." Dr. Neal was standing in the doorway beaming a 100 watt smile at him. "I was just about to go get some lunch. I noticed that you hadn't left your office all morning, so thought you might need to eat. And would maybe like to join me?"

Dr. Neal had noticed him? No, Rhett thought, he was just an observant boss who was aware of his employees. It had nothing to do with him specifically. 

"Oh, sure," Rhett answered, the lunch he had brought could certainly hold in the fridge until the next day. "I had a few questions I needed to ask you anyway," he said, standing up from his desk and grabbing his notepad. 

"Ah, no can do," Link pointed to Rhett's notes. "Lunches are a 'no work' zone. I'm sorry, but we'll have to make small talk. Or maybe learn something about each other." Link laughed. 

Rhett let out a nervous laugh of his own. Small talk? Learning things about each other? If Rhett was going to get over his crush, learning personal things about the man was not going to help. 

"Right. Of course. Talking shop during lunch is probably a labor violation, huh?" Rhett asked. 

Dr. Neal looked down at the floor. "Something like that, probably," he mumbled. "Anyway," he said, bringing his eyes back to meet Rhett's, "any place in particular you'd like to go? My treat. Because taking an employee out to lunch is definitely not an H.R. nightmare," Link laughed. 

Rhett laughed sincerely. "I think lunch is okay. It's dinner you have to worry about."

"Yes, of course. I'll keep that in mind," Dr. Neal said, smiling at Rhett as they walked out of the building. 

They settled on a local burger place for lunch. Rhett ordered the bbq burger and Dr. Neal, or Link as he told Rhett he preferred to be called, ordered a bacon cheeseburger, no tomatoes. 

Rhett was both pleased and irritated with how easily conversation flowed between him and Link. Their similar, yet completely different backgrounds gave them a lot to talk about. And Link was funny. Rhett found himself laughing way too loudly at multiple times during the meal. If he didn't know better, he'd have felt like he was on a date. 

In fact, Rhett had to keep reminding himself that was not the case. This was his boss. Just taking some time to get to know one of his employees. He had probably done the same with everyone he hired.

Still, even if nothing would ever come of it, Rhett was glad that he had a boss with a sense of humor who he probably wasn't going to hate working for. Silver linings, Rhett told himself. 

#####

_ (901) Dammit, Stevie. I took him to lunch like you said and he's amazing. His laugh is as big as he is and it's the cutest thing ever. This is all your fault!  _

Link had plopped himself into his chair after watching his canine specialist walk back into his own office. He was mad because he had thoroughly enjoyed himself at lunch and now what was he supposed to do? The plan had been to find out Rhett was boring and way too into his work so Link could move on to strictly appreciating him for his brains. Things had not gone according to plan. 

_ (615) Yeah, sounds like a real hardship. A handsome funny man to spend your time with.  _

_ (901) Do I have to keep reminding you I'm his boss? He even made a comment about workplace violations and how lunch was ok but not dinner.  _

_ (615) Lol. Pretty sure the time of day doesn't matter, it's the intention behind the meal. Besides, I'm pretty sure our relationship is an H.R. violation.  _

_ (901) That's different.  _

_ (615) How? I'm an employee. And a girl. I could probably find so many things to sue you over. Lol _

_ (901) You're not helping.  _

_ (615) Geez. I thought you had a sense of humor.  _

_ (615) Fine. Don't ask him out. Torture yourself. I did my part.  _

Link sighed. Stevie had done her part, alright. Now he just had to figure out what to do about it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rhett was loving his job. The gray wolves and red foxes had been delivered earlier in the week and today a pair of fennec foxes, his favorite, were coming. He had been walking around grinning like an idiot all morning. 

When Rhett's phone buzzed his smile got even bigger. He knocked on Link's door, immediately poking his head in. "Just got an email from the driver. He's 15 minutes out."

Link jumped up from his desk, his smile growing to match Rhett's. "Well, let's go!" he said, abandoning whatever he had been working on. 

Rhett matched strides with Link as they made their way to the rangers. Rhett really admired how Link was so hands on. The zoos he had worked for in the past had their board of directors who did the voting and "managing," but only stepped foot on property for P.R. He wondered if Link would ever try to go non-profit with the sanctuary, but figured it wasn't really his place to ask. 

They arrived at the delivery gate only a few minutes before the driver. They quickly took the kennels from the driver and headed to the fennec enclosure. 

As much as Rhett wanted to play with the two new baby foxes, and he suspected Link wanted to as well, he knew these two were going to be a breeding pair and not pets. They would become friendly enough over time just from the daily exposure they would end up having to people. 

Instead they placed both kennels inside the smaller temporary pen constructed inside their permanent enclosure, opened the doors and quietly snuck out. Rhett sat down on the ground, legs crossed with his arms behind him for support. Link sat down beside him, assuming the same position. 

When Link reached his hand back, though, it landed close enough to Rhett's hand that he could feel the slightest pressure of Link's thumb against his own. Rhett's breath caught for a moment, but he quickly made sure to even it back out. 

They sat there in silence for a while waiting for the foxes to be comfortable enough to leave their travel crate. Rhett's arm was starting to get sore, but this was the longest he and Link had maintained physical contact and he wasn't going to be the one to break it. 

Finally, first one then the other fox left their kennel. They cautiously approached one another and once they seemed to decide that the other was okay, they began exploring their pen together. 

Link threw one hand over his mouth to hold back a squeal and his other hand shifted over and grabbed Rhett's fingers. "They're so frickin cute!" he loudly whispered in Rhett's ear. "What do you think we should name them?"

Rhett's head was spinning. He had not expected Link to grab his hand or to ask his opinion on names for the animals. Every other animal Link had just informed everyone of their names. 

"Uhhh," Rhett struggled to quickly think of cute names for a couple. "How about Johnny and June?" He knew how much Link liked older country, since it was often heard coming from his office and hoped that he would like those names. 

"Perfect!" Link smiled and gave Rhett's hand a small squeeze. Rhett was about to try shifting his hand to properly hold Link's when the other man removed his and stood up. 

"Well, I got things to get back to. You'll let me know if there's any problems out here?" Link asked. 

Rhett nodded. "Of course. Looks like all will be fine here, but I'll hang out a bit longer to be sure."

"Great. I'll, uh, walk back. You can keep the ranger," Link told him. 

"Okay, sure." Rhett wanted to tell Link to wait. He could take the ranger or he could drive him back or  _ something _ , but he couldn't get his mind to work. Honestly, if a few minutes of thumb contact and less than a minute of awkward hand holding made him this flustered, maybe he needed to get laid. Maybe he'd go out tonight. 

#####

Link wished he could literally kick himself as he walked. Why had he grabbed Rhett's hand? Yes, the fennecs were the most adorable foxes he had ever seen, and these were  _ his, _ but that was no reason to lose control. Link pulled out his phone to text Stevie. 

_ (901) Wanna go out with me tonight?  _

_ (615) We've talked about this, Link. You're not my type.  _

_ (901) Ha. Ha. Wanna go to the bar. Have a good time with somebody.  _

_ (615) You mean try to drink away your lust for tall, bearded, and handsome? _

_ (615) I'm in. _

_ (901) You're so good to me. *eye roll* meet me there at 9 _

_ (615) Yes, your highness  _

_ (901) Why are we friends?  _

_ (615) Because you love me. ;D _

_ (901) Debatable  _

#####

Link stared at himself in the mirror. He had settled on a dark pair of skinny jeans with the cuffs rolled up, a graphic tee, and his favorite jean jacket. He looked damn good, if he said so himself. He just wasn't sure if he still wanted to go. Why did he think alcohol would be a good distraction? 

_ (901) I changed my mind. I don't wanna go out.  _

_ (615) Too late, I just pulled up. Get over here.  _

Link sighed. He might as well go get a buzz and at least try to forget about his captivating coworker, no-his employee, for a while. 

There was only one gay bar in the area, and he only lived ten minutes away, so before long he was sliding into a booth across from Stevie. 

"Ah, good! Glad you could make it!" Stevie greeted him. "I ordered you some shots, you gotta catch up," she told him, sliding three shots in front of him. 

"Stevie! You've been here at most 15 minutes! No way have you had three shots already!" Link said in disbelief. 

Stevie just tapped the shots in front of him. He narrowed his eyes at her and quickly did two of them. "Let me go get a beer and I'll do the last one in a bit."

"Party pooper!" she hollered at him over the music as he made his way to the bar. 

Link squeezed up to the bar and waved his hand to get the bartender's attention. "Bottle of Corona," he called when the man looked his way. 

After getting his beer, he turned from the bar and ran right into someone's chest. It wasn't just the alcohol making him dizzy when he looked up and met stormy gray eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I haven't mentioned lately, @criminalmind1927 is my wonderful beta 💖
> 
> Find me on tumblr @outofnowhere82


	4. Chapter 4

Rhett looked down at whoever had just plowed into his chest. "Link?" he asked in surprise. 

"Oh, um, hey Rhett," Link said nervously. "Good to see you. I, uh, have someone waiting on me. Gotta go."

Link could feel Rhett staring at the back of his head as he pushed through the crowd. 

"When did  _ he _ get here?" Link asked in a loud whisper when he got back to his and Stevie's booth. He grabbed the last shot and quickly drank it.

Stevie raised her eyebrows. "When did who get here?" She looked towards the direction Link had come from and easily spotted one mop of messy blond hair sticking out over the crowd. "Oh, oh, oh! Guess I was right," she said smugly. 

"Right about what?" Link asked, narrowing his eyes at her. 

"That he's gay! This is a small town. I doubt he'd be here otherwise," she said with authority. 

"This doesn't change anything," Link said, taking a swig of his beer.

#####

_ Of course _ Link was here, Rhett thought. He shouldn't have been surprised. There was only one gay bar in the area and while they hadn't talked about it, Link didn't exactly hide his sexuality. 

But how often did he come here Rhett wondered. He had someone waiting for him. Of course he did. Link could have any guy in here. And a number of the bisexual women, if Rhett had to guess. Rhett didn't have the courage to wander in the direction to see who Link was there with. 

Instead he stepped up to the bar and ordered another whiskey. His plan would stay the same. Get tipsy, flirt with a cute guy, and maybe now Link would see him and be jealous. Not likely, but a guy could dream. 

#####

_ Geez, that man has no rhythm, _ Link thought, watching Rhett try to dance with some young dark haired guy.

Breathless from dancing, Stevie slid into the booth across from Link. "You gonna mingle or just sit here and stare all night?" 

"He's distracting," Link muttered into his beer.

Stevie shrugged. "So ask him to dance." 

Link laughed. "You call what he's doing dancing?"

Stevie rolled her eyes. "Then show him how it's done. Or ask one of the other guys here to dance and make him watch you. Just quit sitting here pining." When Link didn't say anything she got up with a buff and disappeared back into the crowd. 

#####

For the second time that night someone forcefully bumped into Rhett.  _ What the heck? _ he thought, and turned around to see a smirking Stevie. 

"Why, Rhett! I didn't even see you there!" She giggled. 

"Oh, hey Stevie. I didn't know you were here," Rhett replied. 

Stevie nodded. "Yep, came with Link," she said, her eyes twinkling. 

"Oh, really? You're who he came with?" Rhett asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

"Yep! Just me," Stevie said, flashing a smile. "You should find him, ask him to dance."

"You think?" he asked. "It wouldn't be weird or something?"

Stevie laughed, "Well, with the way you dance, it might be a little weird, but that hasn't stopped you from dancing with other guys." Rhett's face turned bright red. "I'm teasing," she said, placing a hand on his arm. "Look, he's been sitting in that back booth all night. Do a girl a favor and get him up. Please?"

Rhett groaned. "Okay, fine. I'll see what I can do."

Stevie beamed up at him. "Fantastic! See ya later, Rhett!"

Well, if Stevie told him to ask Link to dance, she must think he'd say yes, right? Stevie was Link's best friend. She wouldn't set them up for a pointlessly awkward conversation, would she? Rhett took a deep breath and headed toward the back of the bar.

#####

Link was picking at the label on his bottle when a familiar voice entered his space. "Wanna dance?"

Link looked up in surprise. "Oh! I, uh…" He saw Stevie shoot him a look from the dance floor. "Sure, why not."

As soon as they got on the dance floor the DJ announced that his set was over and a new DJ was taking over. With that declaration, the music switched from hip hop to modern country. 

Rhett raised his eyebrows as if to say,  _ Really? _ Link laughed. "Right? If they are gonna play country, they could at least play the good stuff!"

Rhett chuckled. "I don't think they're playing for us old guys."

"Hey!" Link scoffed in mock indignation. "Speak for yourself, old man."

Rhett just laughed. "I don't know. This gray tells me you might not be as young as you'd like to think," he said, letting his fingers dance over the gray streak in Link's hair. 

Link froze at the touch. "Oh…" he said before regaining his composure. "I can't help it I started going gray in my thirties!"

"Mhmm," Rhett replied, gazing deep into Link's eyes. 

"So are we gonna try to dance to this noise or what?" Link asked before he could get too lost in Rhett's gaze. "Do you know how to two-step?" he asked. 

"Well enough," Rhett told him, grabbing Link's left hand and placing his other hand on Link's back. 

"Hey, now. What makes you think you get to lead?" Link teased. 

Rhett shrugged. "I'm taller. And I asked you to dance. If you want to lead, ask me first next time."

Link bit his lip. "Next time. Right."

Link was pleasantly surprised that Rhett's two-step was better than his earlier attempts at dancing. Before he knew it they must have danced to a half dozen songs. He really didn't want to stop, but his bladder had other ideas. 

They had slowed down and pulled off to the edge of the dance floor, just kind of holding each other and swaying. Link looked up at Rhett and smiled. "Rhett, I…"

Suddenly, Rhett had bent his head and was pressing his lips against Link's. Link gasped in shock and Rhett pulled away. "I-I have to pee," Link stammered, and ran off to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _ Rhett thought to himself. Of course Link hadn't been flirting with him. He was just being nice. Then, when Link stopped to say something, Rhett was just tipsy enough to think that Link was going to say he liked him. 

So he had kissed him. And Link had ran off. God, he was stupid. He had to work with the man! Well, hopefully. He wouldn't be surprised if he came in on Monday and was fired. Rhett decided it was time to go home before he made a bigger fool of himself. 

#####

Link grabbed Stevie on his way to the bathrooms. 

"Stevie, he kissed me!" Link said in a panicked voice. 

"And you're here in the hallway with me, why?" Stevie asked in disbelief. 

Link hung his head and mumbled, "Because I told him I had to pee."

"You told him you… oh good grief, Link!" Stevie exclaimed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Link shrugged. "I'm his boss, we can't."

"Link," Stevie said, trying to get him to focus. "Who asked who to dance?"

"He asked me," Link replied. 

Stevie nodded. "And who kissed who?"

"He kissed me, but Stevie-"

"He's pursuing you. It's fine," Stevie argued, cutting Link off.

"I don't know. I just don't think I can do it."

Stevie sighed. "Well, you can't say I didn't try."

#####

Monday was every bit as awkward as Rhett thought it was going to be. Not on the surface, he and Link were adults and able to interact professionally, but the familiar demeanor they had developed over the past month or so was gone. 

Rhett had tried to apologize, but Link had brushed it off.

"Look, it happened," Link had said, "but I think it's best if we just move on. Pretend it never happened." 

The look of regret Link gave him after their talk filled Rhett with guilt. Of course Link regretted the kiss and subsequent talk he'd had to have with his employee. Rhett had read way too much into his friendly behavior and caused a mess. 

Rhett was old enough to know that just because a guy was gay and friendly didn't mean the guy was into him. He was disappointed in himself, really. 

The following Saturday Rhett couldn't let himself keep moping around his house. This time he decided to take the hour drive into Memphis to go to one of the bars there. No way was he going to risk running into Link again. 

Rhett was hit on by a lot of guys that night and turned down every one. Until one guy, about 5'9", dark hair, and blue eyes offered to buy him a drink. He wasn't Link, but he looked damn close and that was good enough for Rhett. 

The next morning Rhett found out that Jack was actually a pretty nice guy. Pretty citified, but that wasn't necessarily a deal breaker. When Jack asked him out on a proper date, Rhett said yes.

#####

It had been almost a month since "the kiss" and Link had been doing his best not to think about it every day. He and Rhett had worked themselves back to being amicable with each other and if that was the best they could do, Link was willing to accept that.

Now, after almost two months of working together, Link had gotten to see a side of Rhett that he almost wished he hadn't. Rhett was so good with the animals. They all seemed to trust him without question. Well, as much as wild animals could. Even though Link hadn't noticed him spending exorbitant amounts of time in the enclosures, all the fox and wolf species practically came up to him when they sensed him around. 

Link really had to commend Stevie on picking the perfect guy for the job. Unfortunately, watching Rhett be so tender and attentive with the animals had the added consequence of Link starting to fall for the man. But he had rejected Rhett and now had to deal with working with him on a daily basis. 

##### 

The sanctuary was going to be opening up for public tours in a week and Link thought he should treat his employees to a night of celebrating for all their hard work making his dream come true. He had told everyone to bring their families in for a night of relaxing and congratulating with catered Mexican food and drinks. 

What Link had not expected when he had planned this event was for Rhett to bring someone. But he supposed that they weren't really making conversation outside of work related topics, so he would have had no way of knowing Rhett was seeing someone. He would just have to ignore the invisible punch to the gut he got watching Rhett walk in with another man on his arm. 

"Did you see Rhett's arm candy?" Stevie asked by way of hello when she got there a little later. 

Link grunted. "Did you see he's at least ten years younger than Rhett?"

Stevie laughed. "Did you see he looks just like you?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Like I said, he's at least ten years younger. Plus, I'm way taller than he is."

Stevie shrugged. "Still think he looks like you. Could be your younger brother."

"And what if he does?" Link snapped at her. "Maybe Rhett has a type. Maybe  _ I _ look like someone else. Besides, I turned him down." He stared at his glass before muttering, "Rhett can date who he wants."

"He still wants you. I'd bet my paycheck on it. But you're right, you let him go. Now you," she shoved him playing on the shoulder, "need to get laid. By someone, anyone, just get over your grumpy self. Please."

He just grunted noncommittally.

#####

Link never came over to say hello and honestly, even though Rhett had brought Jack along, he wasn't in a big hurry to introduce the two. Jack was fun, they got along well enough, sex was decent, but Rhett knew deep down that he was a distraction. 

So when Jack asked which one was his boss, he simply said Stevie was his direct supervisor. 

And if Link didn't want to make eye contact that night, that was more than okay with Rhett. 

#####

The next afternoon Link sat in his office waiting for a group of teenagers to show up. Link was working towards getting a non-profit distinction for the sanctuary, and these kids were high schoolers looking for volunteer work to put on their college applications. 

Link was delighted to be able to use his organization to not only save and preserve animals, but also provide direction and purpose to future generations. 

And provide himself a distraction from certain golden bearded beauties. 


	6. Chapter 6

Link was super excited that his facility was now able to accept animals for rehabilitation and not just the ones needing long-term sanctuary. Their first animal was on its way in- a mother coyote and her pups. Rhett had been alerted when they initially got word from the vet that the animals had been dropped off. Link was heading over to check on Rhett and see if he needed any help. 

"Hey, man. Need anything from me?" Link asked as he entered the canine building. 

"Oh, hey, Link," Rhett replied from the meal prep area. "I think we're good. I'm just grinding up a few days of meat now, so it's easier for her and the puppies to eat. And easier to hide the dam's medications in."

Link walked over and pulled on some gloves. "Here, I'll help. Need something to busy my hands until they get here."

Rhett just smiled and stepped to one side. They worked in silence as Rhett cut the raw meat into easily ground pieces before handing them to Link who put them into the electric grinder. As the meat was ground up, it fell into serving size containers, so Link just had to put the lids on those containers and replace with a new one. 

Every time Rhett handed Link a chunk of meat, Rhett's fingers grazed along the palm of Link's hand. Link had to suppress a shiver each time. He probably could pick the meat up off the counter himself, but he and Rhett had been a little more distant since Rhett had brought Jack to the celebration dinner a few weeks ago and Link wanted to be selfish and relish the closeness of the moment. 

A vehicle could be heard pulling up outside. Link nodded to Rhett. "Go on. I'll clean up here and meet you outside in a minute."

"Sure thing, boss," Rhett said, quickly washing his hands and going outside. 

When the door closed behind Rhett, Link put both hands on the counter and dropped his head. He hated the tension between them and he had no idea how to fix it. Taking a deep breath, he gathered himself and quickly cleaned up. 

Outside Rhett had unloaded the kennel holding the puppies, but because of the mother's size and injuries, she was sedated and laying across the backseat of the vet's truck. "Hey, Link," Rhett called to him, "can you come help me carry this girl into the pen?"

"Sure. Where do you need me?" Link asked, coming to Rhett's side. 

"I'll grab her shoulders and start sliding her out, now put your right arm there, grab my hand and support like that," Rhett instructed. "Okay, now put your other arm there, yep, grab me. Okay, now lift and follow me."

Link couldn't look away from Rhett's face as they made their way carefully to the pen. Rhett was staring back, but somehow managed to keep awareness of his surroundings. "Watch your step there," he told Link, their eyes never leaving each other. 

Link looked down just in time to see a sizable rock and step over it without tripping. "Thanks," Link said, blushing. 

They were able to get the coyote into the pen and settled without further incident. Link definitely let his hands linger when they set her down. Rhett was looking at him intently, but Link couldn't get a read on his expression. 

Then the vet started speaking and Rhett gave her his full attention. Link forced himself to look away from Rhett and listen to her as well. The coyote had some cracked ribs and a broken ankle. The vet would be back at least weekly to x-ray the ankle and make sure the splint was holding properly, but they were to call her if the coyote managed to get the splint completely off.

Once the mother coyote was conscious and showing interest in her pups again, she bid the two men goodbye. Link wanted to stay and say...something to Rhett. Maybe explain why he ran that night? But Rhett had a boyfriend now and it wasn't like anything about their situation had changed, so Link figured it would be selfish and pointless to say anything more about it now. 

Instead, he wished Rhett good luck and reminded him that he was around if he needed any assistance. 

#####

It had been a long day for Rhett. All his normal duties, plus the intake of the rehab coyotes, he was tired. Not that he was complaining, but Jack was supposed to be meeting him at his place to go to dinner and now he was running late. Jack was already there and now he'd have to wait on Rhett to shower and change. 

Jack was sitting in his car playing on his phone when Rhett got home. He looked up and smiled brightly when he noticed Rhett pull in the driveway, bounding out of his car and over to give Rhett a kiss. 

"Oh, wow! What's that smell?" Jack asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust. 

"Huh?" Rhett inhaled deeply, not knowing what he was talking about at first. "Oh, we had a coyote intake today. Had to get a little close and personal," he shrugged. 

"Well, if your truck smells like you, we're taking my car. Ew," Jack complained.

"Yeah, whatever. That's fine. Let me just go shower and we can go." It wasn't that Rhett was in a bad mood, Jack just...always seemed to have comments about how he smelled or how dirty he was after work. Jack got a manicure every week and probably hadn't sweat since he was a kid. 

Which was fine, Rhett could appreciate their differences, but tonight...tonight he was noticing all the differences between Jack and Link. 

That first night at the bar, Rhett would have sworn Jack's eyes were dead ringers for Link's. Now, and especially after a day of being too much in his vicinity, Rhett would definitively say that they were nothing alike. Jack's never shined like Link's. 

Link also had never commented on Rhett's smell, probably because the man usually smelled very similar. Link had no problem jumping in to help and getting a little dirty. Rhett both loved and hated him for it. 

But now wasn't the time to dwell on that. Now Rhett needed to get cleaned up and try to enjoy the evening with the man who actually wanted to be with him. 


	7. Chapter 7

_ Congratulations:  _ ** _Mythical Beasts Wildlife Refuge and Rescue _ **

_ For your nomination of Best Animal Welfare Initiative Category  _

** _The Best Animal Welfare Initiative Category_ ** _ is awarded to a tourism business or organization leading the way in their approach to the care, wellbeing and dignity of animals. _

_ Explained: Animal welfare in tourism has been the subject of intense international debate in the last few years. The Best animal welfare initiative category is a chance to highlight those organizations and businesses with a progressive ethical approach to maintaining the dignity of animals in, or through, tourism. _

  
  
  


Link was going to cry. He couldn't believe it. He had to tell someone, but he was pretty sure the office building was empty, as late as it was. Still, he decided to check all the offices to be sure. 

Empty, empty, empty, Rhett's door was open and a light was on. Link hesitated a moment. Not because he didn't want to share this accomplishment with him, but because he was afraid of his emotions getting the better of him. But he had to tell someone. 

"Rhett!" he called out before walking in. "Come with me, I want to show you something!"

Rhett looked up, startled, but seeing the smile on Link's face, a small one began to creep onto his as well. "Okay," he said, getting up slowly, acting as if Link's enthusiasm made him nervous. 

As Rhett rounded the desk, Link grabbed his hand and tried to drag him down the hallway. "Come  _ on, _ you big tree! This is exciting!"

Rhett chuckled and let himself be dragged. 

In front of Link's computer, Link dropped his hand and pointed to the screen. "Look man, this is incredible!"

Rhett began reading, "Congratulations Mythical Beasts Wildlife Refuge and Rescue, for your nomination-"

Link squealed and jumped up, grabbing Rhett's neck and shoulders in an awkward sort of hug. Link's momentum caught Rhett off guard and he wrapped an arm around Link's waist in an effort to balance them both. Link was rambling and Rhett kept his arm in place. 

"I know it's just a nomination," Link was saying, "but even if we don't win, to be nominated only a year after buying this place and getting it up and running? Oh, Rhett! It's just so...it's just-"

Link faltered when he saw Rhett looking at him. His expression was one of happiness, pride, and something else that made Link nervous. Link couldn't stop himself from flitting his gaze between Rhett's eyes and mouth. 

"I'm proud of you, Link," Rhett said quietly, squeezing the arm around Link's waist. "You should be proud, too."

Link realized how intimate their embrace was and slid his hands off Rhett's shoulders but couldn't stop them from traveling down his chest. "Rhett," Link whispered. Rhett shifted so he could put both arms around Link and pull him closer. 

Link's heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel Rhett's moving just as fast under his hands. Link couldn't stop himself from saying, "You have a boyfriend."

Rhett stiffened, then dropped his arms and stepped back, his face suddenly devoid of emotion. "Congratulations again, Link. You deserve it, really," he said, and walked briskly out of Link's office. 

Link fell into his chair and dropped his head on his desk. Why did he have to have feelings for Rhett? Why did Rhett seemingly have to have some kind of feelings for him? Life was so much simpler before Rhett. 

#####

Rhett wondered when he was going to stop being an idiot. Even when he didn't say anything, he still put his foot in his mouth. 

And Link thought he had a boyfriend. He wondered if Jack thought he was his boyfriend. Man, he hoped not. Rhett didn't mind too much using the younger man as a distraction if they were on the same page about being casual. If Jack thought they were more, though…

He wasn't seeing Jack until the following evening and he didn't think that was an over the phone conversation to have, but he figured it would hold one more day. 

It was then that it hit him. Link hadn't said no, don't kiss him. He hadn't said that he couldn't because he was Rhett's boss. All he had done was tell Rhett he had a boyfriend, because Link thought he did. 

Did Link want Rhett to kiss him? 

#####

When Rhett got into work the next morning he sent the vet a text. The mother coyote was getting her leg x-rayed and he needed to know what time to expect her so he could have the coyote tranquilized ahead of time. 

Dr. Kay responded saying she'd be there around 10, but that her technician was out, so if he had an extra pair of hands, it would make things go faster. He said he'd take care of it. 

Link wasn't in the office yet, so Rhett shot him a text next.

_ (456) Dr Kay will be here at 10. Her x-ray tech is out, we need another person. Will you be here? _

_ (901) Yes, I'll be there. Sorry, running late this morning. Slept through the alarm, coffee pot exploded, it's been a morning.  _

Rhett chuckled to himself, picturing a sleepy, panicked Link exploding his coffee machine. 

_ (456) Don't gotta explain to me, you're the boss. Want me to get coffee going for you here? _

_ (901) Would you? You're the best.  _

Rhett's heart fluttered. He's only talking about coffee, Rhett reminded himself. 

_ (456) No problem. See you soon.  _

Link gave Rhett a thankful, sheepish smile when he arrived at the office about 15 minutes later. Rhett smiled back, trying to read Link's body language. Had Link wanted to be kissed last night? In the light of a new day, Rhett wasn't sure anymore. 

Before long it was time for Rhett to go try and get the mother coyote put under. It was a task because the puppies were getting old enough to want to eat what their mother had. It wasn't the worst thing if the puppies ate some of the medicated food, but he didn't want anyone getting overdosed and certainly didn't want the mom to not get enough and not go out. 

He did some careful math on the dosage and made bite size balls and hoped his aim was good enough today to get most of it in front of just the mother. 

Luck was on his side and he was able to get the mother dosed properly and the puppies had just enough to go lay in the corner and watch him with sleepy eyes. 

Dr. Kay and Link pulled up outside the pen at almost the same time. "Hey, boys!" Dr. Kay called as she stepped out of her truck and moved to the tailgate. "If you don't mind grabbing momma while I pull out the exam table, that'd be great!" 

She made quick work of pulling out her equipment as Rhett and Link stepped into the rehab pen.

"Pick her up same as last time?" Link asked. 

Rhett nodded. "Sounds good."

Rhett bent down and situated the coyote's head and slid his arms under her shoulders. At the other end, Link supported her hips and slid his hands easily into Rhett's. For a moment they stayed crouched like that, looking into each other's eyes and holding hands. 

Finally Link spoke. "Up on three?"

Rhett nodded. They got her up and over to the vet's truck easily. Link paid more attention to his surroundings this time, but every few steps his eyes locked back on Rhett's. 

Dr. Kay was encouraged by the coyote's progress and said she felt confident she'd be ready for re-release in 30-45 days. 

After Dr. Kay was done re-splinting her paw and was ready to leave, Rhett and Link moved her back to the pen. They stood there a few minutes in the rehab pen just watching each other. 

Again, Link spoke first. "You're great. Uh, doing a great job, I mean. Here. With the animals. You're a big part of the reason we were nominated for that award."

Rhett's heart was pounding at Link's slip up of calling him great. "You've given me the resources to do my job to the best of my ability," Rhett countered. "None of this would be here without you."

The coyote began stirring between them. "We better get out of here," Rhett said. "Don't want her waking up angry on us."

Link nodded and they quickly left the pen. Before getting in his ranger to head out, Link turned to Rhett once more and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm serious, though. I couldn't do this without you."

Rhett wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but Link squeezed his shoulder and when he did, his thumb grazed along the inside of his shirt collar and across his collar bone. All Rhett could do was smile in appreciation, not trusting his voice to work. Link smiled once more and drove off. 

Rhett  _ really _ hoped Jack didn't want to be his boyfriend. 


	8. Chapter 8

Rhett was so nervous for his date with Jack that night. He needed to clear the air about the status of their relationship for his own mental health, because what if Jack wanted more? What if Jack already thought they were more? 

Rhett and Jack were going bowling. The alley was loud and crowded and filled with fog from a smoke machine. Not the place for a serious conversation. Rhett tried not to be distracted by his thoughts, but he must not have been successful because after the first game Jack came and settled in his lap. 

"What's wrong, boo?" Jack asked, kissing Rhett on the cheek.

Rhett wraps his arms around Jack's waist, unable to not compare how it felt to hold him with how it felt holding Link. "I just got some stuff on my mind." He shrugged. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Jack asked. 

Rhett looked around. "Maybe not here? It's loud." 

Jack stood up and held out his hand for Rhett to take. "Then let's get out of here. I don't like seeing you all pouty, as cute as your pout is."

Rhett gave a small smile and took Jack's hand. 

Jack took them back to his apartment and led Rhett to the couch, jumping in his lap again when he sat down. 

"Okay, now tell me what's going under that handsome mane of yours?" Jack inquired. 

Rhett tried to smile but faltered. "Well, I guess...I was wondering if you're my boyfriend?"

Jack leaned back in surprise. "Well…" he said, thinking, "do you want me to be?"

"Honestly?" Rhett asked. 

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I think honesty would be the way to go here."

"Then, no," Rhett said. "I like spending time with you, but I don't want anything serious."

"Thank God," Jack said, laughing. "You've got a nice dick and all, but I'm not ready for anything serious, either."

"And...we can see other people?" Rhett asked nervously. 

"Oh, I get it," Jack chuckled. "Like that hottie you work with."

"What? No! I-" Rhett sputtered. 

Jack rolled his eyes. "Sexiest guy there and he was also the only one we didn't talk to?" Jack gently pressed his lips to Rhett's. "It's cool, boo. I'd do the same thing in your position. And us? We're all good."

Rhett thought it was a little weird how open Jack was about everything, but then he kissing on him and putting his hands down Rhett's pants, so he forgot to worry about it. 

#####

Link pulled into his parking spot beside Rhett, who had also just gotten there. Link smiled. Rhett and Stevie were the only ones who ever arrived before him, and he liked that it was the two of them who kept him on his toes. 

"Morning, Rhett," Link called cheerfully to him.

Rhett blinked at him like he hadn't noticed Link was there. Suddenly he blurted out, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"What?" Link asked, confused by the declaration. 

Rhett blushed. "Jack. He's just a guy I'm seeing. He's not my boyfriend. I-I guess I just wanted you to know."

Before Link could say anything, Rhett hurried inside. Link threw his bag back in his car and went to his ranger. It couldn't hurt to take a drive and check fences before going to his office. The emails and paperwork could wait, he needed to clear his head. 

He was almost back from driving around when he got a call. A woman about 45 minutes away had been caught raising wolfdog hybrids without a license. Another husky rescue was taking the female dogs, and another group was taking the hybrid puppies, but the state needed somewhere for the two male high content wolves to go. 

Link told the state representative on the phone that he'd send his canine specialist out with a truck and some kennels and he'd be there in about an hour. 

"Hey, Rhett," Link said, stepping into his office. "Woman got caught breeding wolfdogs over in Rock Valley. State's got a couple high content males I need you to go pick up. They're waiting on you now. I'll do your morning detail, so don't worry about that," Link said, smiling. 

"Oh, yeah. Sure thing," Rhett said. "Do we know anything about the dogs?"

"Nah. I'm guessing the lady was pretty upset about losing the animals. Maybe by the time you get there they'll have found some records," Link said, trying to be encouraging. 

"Right, okay. Well, I guess I'll give you a call when I've got them loaded up and I'm heading back," Rhett said, grabbing keys to the company truck on his way out. 

#####

A couple hours later Link stepped into Stevie's office holding a pizza box. "I got delivery, wanna share?"

"How is that something you would even ask me?" She asked, making grabby hands at the box. 

After they had each had a slice and were working on their second, Link cleared his throat. "So, I've been looking at the non-profit paperwork and I think maybe we should go for it."

"Yeah?" Stevie asked, not at all surprised. "You know we'll need a third board member to start?"

Link nodded. "I've got a few ideas about that, but wanted to hear your thoughts first."

Stevie laughed. "I think he'd be perfect."

"Who?" Link asked, staring at his shoes and pretending not to know what she was talking about. 

"Rhett, obviously," she said, rolling her eyes. "He's got the commitment and dedication, he's knowledgeable, he's as hardworking as anyone here-including you. And if you're both board members, you don't have to feel guilty about wanting to sleep with him."

"Stevie!" Link exclaimed, blushing. She just looked at Link knowingly. "I thought we might try dinner first, but okay. Yes. Rhett as a board member would have personal advantages for me as well. I just want to be sure I'm not wearing rose colored glasses or anything."

Stevie shook her head. "Nope, not at all. I knew when I was hiring people that going np would be a real possibility and hired accordingly. Rhett really just might be the whole package," she said with a wink. 

"He told me this morning that Jack, that guy he brought to the party a while back," Link explained, "that's not his boyfriend."

"Well, what d'ya know. I was right about that guy being a Dr. Neal substitute," she smirked. 

Link's phone started ringing. "You're absolutely ridiculous, Stevie," he said as he looked at his screen. It was a number he didn't recognize. "I hope it's not another intake.”

"Mythical Beasts Wildlife Refuge, Dr. Neal speaking." His whole body went rigid as he listened to the person on the other line. "Yes, of course. I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone and stared at Stevie in disbelief. "Rhett's in the hospital. One of those dogs attacked him."

Shock crossed her face. "What?! Why are you sitting there? Go to him! Geez!"

"Huh?" Link asked, still dazed before finally snapping out of it. "Right. I'm his boss. He was hurt on the job. Stevie, he gave the hospital my number as an emergency contact."

"Right. Because obviously you're 'just' his boss," she scoffed. "Go to him. Don't be so cold and professional. Show him you care about him, even if you don't want to tell him yet. It'll be okay. You can do this."

"Can you-" Link started to ask. 

"Already taken care of," she said, knowing what he needed her to do there. "Now go!" she said firmly, pointing out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not following me on tumblr (@outofnowhere82) I'm switching to updating this every other day for a while.

Fortunately, the hospital Rhett was at was between Rock Valley and the sanctuary, so Link didn't have too terribly far to drive. All the nurse had said on the phone, though, was that Rhett had been bitten and was in surgery. Worried about Rhett and not knowing what was happening made Link an even more distracted driver than normal. 

Link was beside himself once he got to the hospital. He rushed in the E.R. entrance, but since Rhett had gone into surgery, Link had to go upstairs to the I.C.U. The charge nurse at the nurse’s station assured him that Rhett had been stable when he came in but that there was extensive muscle damage and blood loss. 

That was all the details she could give until he was out of surgery, though. About half an hour later Link noticed Jack show up. Link was crestfallen. The hospital must have either contacted Jack first, left a message, and then called Link second, or Link really was just Rhett's work emergency contact. Either way, Rhett's "not boyfriend" was there. 

As Link tried to pretend to read the magazines the hospital had in the waiting area, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Jack was watching him in amusement. Link couldn't figure out why he would be doing that.

After what seemed like ages, the nurse beckoned Link and Jack to the desk. "Mr. McLaughlin is out of surgery. He had extensive tearing on his right arm and shoulder. It's going to be a long recovery with lots of physical therapy, but Mr. McLaughlin is a fit and active man, still relatively young, and he's expected to make a full recovery. 

"He'll be here a few days for observation, and to get a series of rabies shots, then at that time, the doctor will speak to whoever will be taking him home about his at home recovery plan." Both men were nodding solemnly as she explained everything. 

"He's awake now, but he's going to be a little loopy for quite some time. You can see him, but I wouldn't expect to have any serious conversations with him," she warned. When they both nodded in acknowledgement she said, "Alright then. He's in room 214."

Link turned to Jack, "You can see him first if you want, it's fine."

"You sure, man?" Jack asked. "You got here first. It's only fair."

"No, it's okay," Link assured him. "I don't have anywhere to be. I can wait a bit longer."

Jack seemed to be mulling something over. "Okay, sure. I had plans for tonight and if I can avoid missing them, that'd be great. I won't take too long," Jack said, smiling at Link. 

"Yeah, sure. No problem," Link said as he took a seat in the hall outside Rhett's room. Maybe the guy really wasn't Rhett's boyfriend, since he didn't seem concerned with staying with Rhett for very long. 

Link wasn't trying to listen to their conversation, but Jack hadn't shut the door all the way and Link was catching snippets. 

_ Your job is dangerous.  _

_ But I love it. _

_ But it's so dirty, why not do something else?  _

_ There's nothing else I want to do.  _

Was Jack trying to get Rhett to quit? Did Jack even know Rhett? Anyone who spent any kind of quality time around him had to know that this was Rhett's calling, what he was meant to do. How could Jack not see that. 

_ No, you made it clear last night that I'm not your boyfriend. Well, maybe now that I see you like this, I changed my mind. Maybe it's him or me. _

Then all Link could hear was low murmuring, which was fine with Link. He had already heard too much. 

Finally, Jack walked out of Rhett's room, tossing Link a wink and "He's all yours."

All his? Link wasn't going to dwell on it. He stood up and slowly entered Rhett's room. "Hey, bud. You up for another visitor?"

Rhett turned towards Link's voice and smiled. "Link. You came. I'm so sorry," he said, his face falling. 

Link went and sat by the bed on Rhett's good side. "What are you talking about? What are you sorry about?"

Rhett stared at his good hand in his lap, his right arm bandaged and in a sling. "I couldn't handle it. I got hurt."

Link practically scoffed at him. "And? We're working with wild animals. We're lucky that this is the first injury, all things considered."

"Yeah, but I was still the first one to be hurt," Rhett went on. "I feel like an idiot."

"Look," Link said firmly, "I don't know what happened over there, but I know how those backyard breeders are. Bad fencing, feral hybrids, questionable care. No matter how much experience you have, there's a risk of being hurt.”

Link reached out and took Rhett's hand, pressing his fingers into Rhett's palm. "I'm not in any way upset with you, Rhett. You need to know that. Take all the time you need to recover and our insurance will pay for everything, I'll make sure of it."

Tears started slowly falling down Rhett's cheek. 

"Wait, what's wrong?" Link asked, concerned. "Are you in pain? Should I call a nurse?" Link began looking around the room for the call button. 

Rhett shook his head. "No, it's not that," he said quietly. 

"Then what's wrong?" Link implored, searching Rhett's eyes for an answer. 

"You know how I told you this morning that Jack wasn't my boyfriend?" Rhett asked. 

Link nodded, confused. 

"Well, he wasn't. And now he's not even a guy I'm seeing," Rhett explained. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Link said, not actually sure what else to say.

Rhett shook his head again. "No, he was mad at me for getting hurt. He said it was going to be either him or you-the job. That he wouldn't sit back and watch me hurt myself."

"Wow," Link said, amazed. "He really gave you an ultimatum? He must not know you very well." Link chuckled. "So is that why you're crying? Because you won't be seeing him anymore? Because no way would you choose him, right?"

Link let go of Rhett's hand and stood up, beginning to pace the room. "Oh, god. You did choose him. Rhett, please. I can't replace you. I don't  _ want  _ to replace you. I need you."

Rhett stared at Link as he paced. "You need me?"

Link stopped walking and looked at Rhett, trying not to blush. "Yes?" It came out as an unintentional question. 

He went back and sat at Rhett's side, taking his hand again. "Yes, I need you. I...I want to apply for non-profit for Mythical Beasts and I need a third board member. Stevie and I are two, obviously, but we were talking when...when I got the call about the incident. We want you to be the third member."

Link knew he needed Rhett in his life period, not just at work, but he wasn't ready to expose in just how many ways he needed Rhett. This would have to do for now. 

"You don't have to answer right this sec-," Link started to say. 

"I'll do it," Rhett interrupted him. 

"Oh, okay," Link said in surprise. "Um, we can talk later, when you're not coming off anesthesia, about what all it will entail, but if you still want to do it afterwards, you can sign the paperwork as soon as next week."

"Whatever you need from me, I'll do it." Rhett looked at Link, his eyes so intense that Link wondered for a moment if he was only talking about work. 

Link smiled and squeezed Rhett's hand. "What I need now is for you to get some rest. I'm really glad you're okay, Rhett. I'll be back tomorrow?"

Rhett smiled at him. "I'd like that."

"Alright, well try to sleep and I'll see you in the morning," Link said. "And don't be afraid to tell the nurses if you're in pain."

"Sure thing, boss."

With another smile and squeeze of Rhett's hand, Link forced himself to leave and give Rhett some space to rest. They would both be okay until morning. 


	10. Chapter 10

Rhett's arm was killing him. It was swollen to almost twice it's normal size and the sling was already driving him crazy. He had tried to take it off when no one was looking, but moving his shoulder at all caused unbearable pain, so he decided to leave it alone for now. 

At least he would be getting out of the hospital the next day. Well, he would if he had someone to take him home and help him out for at least a week. 

Link was supposed to be by later, he had come to check on Rhett yesterday too, and Rhett was going to ask him if he'd take him home. Even with Link's more relaxed nature since he'd been in the hospital, Rhett was petrified to ask Link to do something so personal. 

Rhett didn't have anyone else, though. His neighbor had been taking care of Barbara, but they weren't exactly close enough for Rhett to feel comfortable asking them to help him out any more than that. Since Rhett had no intention of quitting his job, Jack was out of the question, too. And he didn't have any family nearby that he was on good enough terms with. 

That left Link, which gave Rhett all kinds of butterflies. 

Rhett was lost in thought when there was a tap on the door. When he turned to look, he was greeted by a bright, warm smile. "Hey, there. How you feeling today?" Link asked him.

Rhett returned the smile easily. "Better, I guess. Still hurts like a bitch."

Link laughed. "I love how the pain medications have loosened your tongue. Just don't give a damn anymore, do ya?"

Rhett chuckled. "Honestly, yeah. Hard to care about words when you're brain is fuzzy. I hate the feeling, but I'd probably pass out from the pain without the meds," he said shrugging. 

"Hey," Link said, placing his hand on Rhett's good arm. "It's okay. Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. You'll be back to new in no time."

"Actually, I kinda wanted to talk to you about that. About the getting back to new thing," Rhett said, trying to suppress his sadness when Link removed his hand. 

"Oh?" Link asked, his eyes soft and imploring. "What's up? What do you need from me?"

"So, I'm supposed to set up with a physical therapist in a few weeks and I'll need someone to drive me-" Rhett started to explain. 

"Done," Link said, interrupting him. "I'll do it."

Rhett blushed and gave a small smile. "Thank you, but before then I'll need someone to take me home and…" He was embarrassed to ask Link for the next part. 

"I can take you home no problem. Was there something else?" Link asked gently. 

"I need…" Rhett paused, but continued when Link looked at him patiently. "I need someone to stay with me, at least during the day. With this shoulder I'll probably need help getting dressed," he couldn't stop himself from blushing. "Plus, the meds make me tired, so…”

"I guess I might qualify to have an aide come in for a few hours a day if you don't want to," Rhett rushed to continue, but then Link's hand was back on his arm and rubbing gently. 

"Calm down, it's okay," Link said. "When we know how long the doctor wants you supervised at home we may see about someone coming every few days so I can pop in at work, but I have no problem helping you out. I've...been in the situation of needing help before. I broke my shoulder once," he explained when Rhett looked at him quizzically. 

"But I know how much easier it is when you know who's helping you out. Plus, I bet you'll need more than just a few hours a day of help. I could-I could just stay with you for a while? If you're comfortable with that?" Link asked, worrying his bottom teeth between his teeth. 

"That's a lot. You don't have to do that," Rhett said, his eyes asking Link to stay anyway. 

"Nonsense," Link said. "You're important to me. My best employee. Just don't tell Stevie," he spoke out of the corner of his mouth, and they both laughed. "But seriously, if you're comfortable with it, I'd be glad to do it."

Rhett looked from the hand Link still had on his arm up to Link's eyes and smiled. "I'd like that a lot."

Link was still there when the doctor came by later. He set them up with home care discharge instructions, where to call to set up physical therapy, the agency to call if they decided on in home help, and Rhett's prescriptions for the next few weeks. 

Link was taking all Rhett's release paperwork home that night to go over it again to make sure he had no questions when he picked up Rhett the next day. As he was going to leave Rhett stopped him.

"Why don't you bring those papers, for the board member thing?" Rhett asked. "We should have plenty of time over the next few days to go over them."

Link laughed. "I don't know how you plan to sign them with that bum arm, but yeah. Sounds good."

Rhett rolled his eyes but smiled at Link. "Smart ass. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to go to bed tonight, but it's only a before I would normally post, so I'm going to just post now instead of when I wake up many hours from now. 😊 Enjoy!

On the way home from the hospital Link stopped and got the biggest bucket of fried chicken he could find on the route to Rhett's house and all the sides available. He wasn't much of a cook and not knowing what Rhett had at his place, figured this would get them through a couple meals at least. 

Link hadn't been sure what to expect of Rhett's home, but when he saw it, he decided that it fit the tall man perfectly. It was a small, almost cabin-looking home with a quaint porch and lots of big trees on the lot.

Rhett had given Link his keys to go on inside while he went next door to retrieve Barbara. Link took a moment to survey around the open kitchen and living room area without Rhett watching him for a reaction. The decor was minimal but comfortable. A gently used leather couch and side chairs, wooden coffee and end tables, everything warm and inviting. 

There was a couple meals worth of dishes in the sink, since Rhett obviously hadn't planned to spend almost a week away. Link immediately set their food on the kitchen table and began cleaning the dishes and counter around the sink. 

From behind him Link heard nails clicking on the floor. "Link?" Rhett called out. "Oh, man," he said when he saw Link at the sink. "How embarrassing. The one night I don't do dishes before bed, I don't come home for four days."

Link chuckled. "It's no problem, really. Are you hungry now or?"

Rhett nodded, "I'm starving. Been eating hospital food all week."

Link laughed. "Got it. Let me dry these off and I'll make us up some plates."

Rhett looked at Link, eyes soft. "Thank you, again. For doing this. I really appreciate it."

Link turned and his eyes locked with Rhett's. The warmth and gratitude rolling off Rhett made Link blush. "No worries. Uh, do you want to eat at the table or watch tv?" he said, changing the subject. 

"Table works," Rhett said, plopping down in a seat while Link began plating the food. "Oh, did you bring the paperwork about setting up the board of directors? We can go over it while we eat?"

Link set Rhett's plate in front of him. "Yeah, let me go grab my stuff from the truck. I only grabbed food earlier and got distracted by dishes before bringing my stuff in. I'll be right back," he said, smiling at Rhett. 

Despite being an arm down, Rhett was halfway through his food when Link returned with his stuff. Link dug out the paperwork and slid it across the table to him. Link chuckled when he saw Rhett was almost done. "You really  _ were _ hungry."

"Hospital food," was all Rhett and after swallowing his bite. 

Link chuckled. "I got it. Well, now you can read over all that while I eat."

Other than Rhett asking Link a few times if he was sure Rhett was the one he wanted for the position, he didn't have any questions. 

"If you're sure I'm who you want, I'm in," Rhett finally said. 

Link tried not to think about the double meaning of Rhett's words that was running through his head. "I think you'll be a good fit," Link replied. 

Rhett smiled, watching Link intently. "I'm glad you're trusting me with this opportunity. It means a lot to me, Link."

A part of Link really wished it took more than some kind words and prolonged eye contact from Rhett to make him blush. Breaking eye contact, Link looked at the clock. "Oh, hey, time for your meds. Then do you wanna watch a movie or something after I clean up here?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll go pick something out. Thanks again," Rhett said. 

Link pursed his lips and gave Rhett a stern look. "Now you are  _ not  _ going to thank me for every little thing the whole time I'm here. Let me help you."

"Okay," Rhett said sheepishly. "But I'm gonna figure some way to make it up to you."

Link laughed, "Okay, well we'll figure that out later. Take your meds and go get settled."

When Link joined Rhett on the couch, he had filled it up with pillows and blankets. "These drugs make me sleepy," he explained. "Wanted to be prepared."

"It's cozy," Link said, smiling and taking the spot beside him. Halfway through the movie Link could feel Rhett's body sliding towards him. When he looked over Rhett had his head back and was fast asleep. Link couldn't help smiling at him. 

Link was starting to shift in his seat when Rhett fell over and landed on his chest. Link froze, waiting to see if Rhett was going to wake up. When he didn't Link relaxed and looked around. There was no way he could get off the couch without waking Rhett up, and he needed his sleep. 

Link made a decision, shuffling around pillows until his back was supported and pulled Rhett's blanket up and over him. He settled back and continued watching the movie before sighing and wrapping his arms around Rhett. Soon the warmth and weight of the body against him lulled him to sleep as well. 

#####

A little while later, Rhett felt himself floating out on the edge of sleep. He could hear the movie menu music playing in the background and...his head was rising and falling? 

Confused for a second, he tried to get his bearings. He then realized he had somehow ended up laying against Link's chest, the smaller man's arms gently placed around him. He smiled and inhaled deeply, letting the sense of Link fully surround him as he fell back to sleep. 

When Rhett woke again later, Link was gone. He could still feel the warmth left behind and Link's scent on the pillow below him. He laid there, eyes closed, savoring the moment a minute more before sitting up and looking around for Link. 

Rhett finally saw him through the glass door in his backyard playing with Barbara. He was throwing a ball and Barbara was yipping and running around like crazy. Rhett couldn't help smiling and wondering again if having Link stay with him for a while was the best idea. Rhett felt like that with his luck his crush would end up turning to full blown puppy love by the end of the week. How could it not? Link was too nice and too attractive for things to go any other way.

About twenty minutes later they came back inside, Link winded and smiling, Barbara panting and running for her bed.

"Hey, you're awake!" Link said, continuing to flash that toothy grin at him.

Rhett couldn't help but grin back at him. "Yep. Hey, we don't have any chicken left, do we?"

Link laughed. "And that's why I got the party size. It said it would feed eight, so I figured it might feed one Rhett for a day."

Rhett blushed. "I can't help it, I'm a big man," he mumbled. 

"I'm teasing," Link assured him, heading to the kitchen to make Rhett another plate. "More beans, too?"

"Mmm, please," he answered. "Beans are practically my love language, man. If you ever need to apologize or feel you owe me for something. Bring me beans and we're even," he chuckled. 

Link brought Rhett his plate without saying anything and walked back into the kitchen. He looked at the folder holding the non-profit application. "You know," he said thoughtfully, "once this gets approved, I won't be your boss anymore."

"Yeah, I guess that's true, huh?" Rhett said, absentmindedly shoveling beans into his mouth. 

Link didn't say anymore on the matter. A couple hours later it hit Rhett. Link wouldn't be his boss anymore. 


	12. Chapter 12

Link wouldn't be his boss. And Jack wasn't his boyfriend. They weren't even casually seeing each other now. Did that mean that all of the reasons Link had created for the two of them not to be together would be gone? Was Link interested in him like that? Maybe the excuses were just Link trying to be nice since they work together? 

And of course these thoughts hit Rhett right before bed. And bedtime meant Link would be helping him undress. At least his upper half. As frustrating as changing pants would be one handed, Rhett figured he should probably handle that on his own, if he could. 

#####

Link was trying not to watch the clock. Rhett would be going to bed soon, which meant changing clothes and the part of this whole experience that Link most anticipated and had the most anxiety about. 

When he had mentioned to Rhett earlier how he wouldn't be Rhett's boss anymore, he hadn't even blinked. Had Link misread the last couple weeks and Rhett wasn't into him anymore? Link thought about when Rhett's arms had circled his waist not that long ago. Link longed for Rhett to hold him again, this time with intent.

Soon Rhett was squirming and obviously holding back yawns. 

"Tired?" Link asked. "It's been a long day for you, considering."

"Um, yeah, I guess I am," Rhett agreed. "And I'd really like a shower, which will probably zap the last of my strength, so I guess I better get to it."

Link swallowed nervously and followed Rhett to his room. "Just, let me know what you need from me, I guess."

"Right, um, I think mostly I need you to unstrap my brace and help me get my shirt off," Rhett said. "Can probably handle the shower part on my own. Heh."

Link nodded, not saying anything as he reached for Rhett's shoulder strap. Removing the sling and arm stabilizer was easy enough. Then it was time for Rhett's shirt.

Link's normally shaky hands were absolutely trembling as he grabbed the hem of Rhett's shirt. He tried to watch what he was doing, but when he couldn't stop his hands from grazing Rhett's side, causing Rhett to inhale sharply, his eyes shot up and locked with Rhett's. 

"Did I hurt you?" Link asked. 

Rhett shook his head, holding Link's gaze as his hands continued up his torso. Once the shirt was at chest level, Rhett slid his good arm out and Link carefully lifted it over Rhett's head and down off his other arm. 

Link waited a breath before starting to step away when Rhett's hand came out and landed on Link's hip. Link held his breath, waiting to see what he was doing. 

"Link," Rhett whispered, his hand creeping around to the small of Link's back. 

"Yes," Link said in response, taking half a step forward. 

Rhett's hand spread out across Link's back and he gently pulled him close. Link dropped the shirt he had been holding and he found his hands resting on Rhett's chest. 

"Do I have to wait for the paperwork to be processed or can I kiss you now?" Rhett finally asked, praying he was reading Link's body language correctly. 

When Link just blinked up at him, not seeming to process his words, Rhett continued. "I've waited months to be able to kiss you again. I'll keep waiting if I have to, but I really don't want to."

Link was sure his brain had short circuited. Rhett had his arm around him, Rhett said he wanted to kiss him, and he couldn't get his mouth to form words. Instead he slid his hands up around Rhett's neck and pulled him down, connecting their mouths. 

The kiss was soft, lips moving together tentatively, getting to know one another. Rhett's grip on him tightened, causing Link's mouth to fall open slightly, letting out a small gasp. Rhett took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue swiping into Link's mouth. 

Then it was gone and they were watching each other, both breathing a little harder. 

"Was that okay?" Rhett asked. 

"I-uh, well," Link stammered. He saw panic start to rise in Rhett's eyes and he forced himself to make coherent words. "Yes! Sorry, yes. I just, I think my brain melted a little," he said giggling. 

Rhett chuckled. "Thank goodness. I thought I screwed up  _ again  _ making another move on you. Because drunken kisses and awkward moments at work haven't been enough."

_ So they had all been moves, _ Link thought to himself. 

"Sorry I freaked out the first time," Link said, giggling nervously. "Stevie told me not to, but I'm a bit of a worrier, if you hadn't noticed, and I couldn't help it"

"You talk to Stevie about me?" Rhett asked, curious. 

Link laughed. "Well, considering half the reason she hired you was because she thought we'd make a good couple, yeah we've talked about it."

"Wait,  _ what _ ," Rhett said in disbelief. "I was hired because you needed a boyfriend?" 

If Rhett's eyes hadn't been glimmering with mischief, Link would have been worried he was upset. "I'm pretty sure your credentials came into play a little bit, but you'd have to ask her."

"I feel so...so  _ used _ ," Rhett said in mock contempt. "How do I know these past few months haven't all been just a big rouse to get in my pants?"

Link laughed. "Somebody either thinks highly of himself or lowly of my ability to find a man, cuz I've paid you pretty damn well for the hope at getting laid."

Rhett roared with laughter. "Fair enough. I guess my professional experience must have come into play as well." He nuzzled into Link's hair and kissed his temple. 

No longer teasing, he asked, "So is this a thing I can do now? Because I really like you Link, and I'd like to explore what's between us."

Link chewed on his bottom lip for a minute before answering. "Yes? Although, shockingly, I do prefer to take things slow. I...want you, but I'm too old to just be jumping into bed with someone. I'd...like to date, if that's okay?"

Thinking about his recent "relationship" with Jack, he had to agree. "Absolutely, I understand. We'll keep things pg, maybe pg-13 when you're up for it while I heal and get to know each other in this new way. That sound okay?" 

Link grinned widely. "That sounds perfect. And thank you."

"For what?" Rhett asked, confused. 

"For not letting me scare you off," Link answered. 

"You're way too good of a catch for that to happen," Rhett said, smiling at Link's blush. Suddenly he was struck with a wave of exhaustion. 

"Are you okay?" Link asked, noticing the change in Rhett. Then he realized the time. "Oh! Gosh! I'm so sorry! You must be exhausted. Do you need anything for your shower? Towels easily accessible? Need me to pull out clothes for you?"

Rhett chuckled. "I can get all that. Just bring in my ointments and nighttime medications for me to take when I'm done?"

"Got it." Link shuffled nervously before placing a peck on Rhett's cheek and rushing out of the room to let him get ready for bed.

Rhett smiled at the retreating figure out headed to his bathroom. 

After his shower, Link got Rhett's sutures clean and the topical cream set and wrapped and his sling back on. Rhett was able to coax a few more kisses from Link before he slipped away to sleep on the couch. Both men fell asleep with huge grins and light hearts.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Link was nervous about how to handle what had happened the night before, but when Rhett stumbled out of his room, shirtless and bedhead hair going everywhere, he felt like the luckiest guy ever. He got to kiss that! 

So he made Rhett a cup of coffee and did just that. Rhett tasted like toothpaste and for some reason the realization made him want to giggle. 

"So I checked your pantry and fridge, and you have a lot of stuff to cook, but I don't cook," Link said, an embarrassed smile on his face. "So for breakfast I found one half box of cereal we can have and then it looks like I'm going shopping for my style of food."

Rhett chuckled. He loved to cook and found it cute that Link claimed not to know how. "So what you're saying is, once my arm is healed, I'll be the one doing the cooking in this relationship."

Link blushed. "I can make toast ...usually. And I can stir stuff if you tell me when it needs it."

"Oh, ho ho," Rhett laughed deeply. "Don't worry about it. I actually really like cooking and I've cooked for myself all these years. I'm sure it's not much more work to cook for two."

"Yes, well," Link was a little flustered by Rhett's easy talk about the future. Not necessarily in a bad way, they were old enough to know what they wanted and recognize it in someone else faster than they probably could have at, say, 20, but it still filled Link with a nervous excitement to think about Rhett seeing the things he was looking for in himself. "For now I'm supposed to be taking care of you, which means I need to go shopping to feed us."

"Can I go with you?" Rhett asked. "After four days in the hospital and sitting around all day yesterday, I could really go for seeing some of the world."

"Oh, am I not stimulating enough company for you?" Link teased. 

Rhett's eyes got large, worried for a moment he had offended Link. "Oh, gosh no! I just feel like I've been trapped in four walls. Your company has been stellar!" When he noticed the smirk on Link's face he continued. “Although there is this cashier at the store who I'm pretty sure has a crush on me. Might be nice to-" Link narrowed his eyes at Rhett. "Teasing! I promise." Link broke out laughing and Rhett quickly joined in. 

"I guess let's finish eating and get you dressed then we'll head out?" Link asked with a smile. 

#####

At the store Link tried to convince Rhett to use an electric cart, but after Rhett insisted that not only did his arm and shoulder  _ not _ affect his ability to walk, but that his legs were also way too long, Link relented.

Going through the freezer section, Rhett felt proud of himself for talking Link into getting some of those all-in-one bagged frozen dinners. 

"I told you, I can't cook, Rhett," Link had said. "Not just that I don't, but I can't," he whined. "And this looks suspiciously like cooking."

"Barely," Rhett assured him. "You dump the bag, add a cup or two of water, turn on the stove and stir every few minutes until done."

Rhett thought Link had looked absolutely adorable standing there reading the bag with apprehension. "You'll supervise? Make sure I don't put the burner too high or forget to stir?"

Rhett put his arm around Link's shoulder and I kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry, I got you." The blush that crawled up Link's neck delighted Rhett. 

As they walked along the aisles, Rhett was thinking. Link wanted to date, Rhett was ready for a relationship with him. He didn't want to wait until his arm healed to go on an official date. There had to be something he could do to speed things up. 

Maybe there was a way he could turn dinner into a date? 

"Hey, Link. I, uh, need to go to the restroom," Rhett said, trying to remain casual as he walked away and rounded the corner. A few minutes later, armed with some candles, a couple bottles of wine, and an idea, he ran to check out and get the stuff put in bags before Link saw.

#####

Link was dying to know what Rhett had snuck off to buy, but he was being absolutely tight lipped. When they got back to Rhett's house, Rhett carried in his bag of stuff and went to lay down while Link unloaded the groceries. 

That evening Link was standing in the kitchen with the freezer door open, once again staring at the frozen meal bag. It was some sort of garlic shrimp pasta. Apparently all he had to do was put the frozen seasoning block and a little bit of water in the bottom of the pan, cover it, and let it warm up on medium low. 

Link took a deep breath. He could do this. For Rhett. Rhett was such a catch. Kind, funny, handsome, tall as a freaking oak tree that he just wanted to climb. Link had to do something to show he was worthy of Rhett's attention. 

He was digging around for the right size pan when Rhett came up behind him, placing a bottle of red wine on the counter and taking two glasses out of the cupboard. 

"Hey, now, mister! What do you think you're doing?" Link asked, aghast. "You can't drink while taking your medicine!"

Rhett gave him a mischievous grin. "I'll hold off on taking my pain killers. I just thought...it'd be nice to share a glass of wine while I teach you to cook."

That did sound nice to Link. "Okay, but you only get half a glass," Link insisted. 

Rhett's face lit up. "Deal!"

While Link poured their drinks, Rhett pulled something else out of the cabinet. "Egg timer," he said shaking it at Link. "We'll set a timer so you remember to stir every four minutes."

"Oh, man. That...actually may help," Link laughed. 

As Link set the timer and drank his wine, Rhett told Link about what brought him to this part of the state-he had heard about a sexy zoologist opening up a refuge-and how he came to adopt Barbara from the shelter. Every time Rhett spoke Link was entranced, and very thankful for the timer to remind him to stir the food. 

When Rhett determined that dinner was ready and that Link hadn't burned any of it, Link did a happy dance and hugged Rhett around the waist. Rhett, like it was something he did every day, placed his hand on the back of Link's head and kissed his forehead in support of his victory. Link quickly let go of Rhett and made up their plates. 

Link turned around to see Rhett with a fresh bottle of wine under his arm and their glasses carefully balanced in one hand. "Come on, let's eat outside," he beckoned. 

Link followed Rhett outside, looking up to the sky as they sat side by side in lawn recliners. "It's so beautiful out here," Link observed. "You have a great place."

"Thank you. Despite the circumstances, I'm glad I get to share this with you," Rhett said, gazing fondly at Link. 

Blushing under Rhett's gaze, Link smiled and took a bite. "Oh, this isn't half bad!" Link said in surprise. 

Rhett chuckled. "I'll make a cook of you yet."

Link scoffed. "Don't count on it. This was quite likely a fluke."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Rhett said, beginning to eat himself. 

As they ate and mostly Link drank, he felt himself starting to relax. He set aside his now empty plate, laid back in the recliner, and reached for Rhett's hand. 

"I could sit out here looking at the stars all night," Link mused. 

"Yeah, I spend a lot of nights sitting here and crocheting," Rhett said absently. 

"Wait," Link peeked at Rhett with a smirk on his face. "You crochet?"

Rhett shrugged. "Yeah. Mostly scarves. Keeps my hands busy when I'm trying to relax but have too much energy."

"Huh. That's cool, I guess," Link said, trying to picture Rhett sitting out there alone, Barbara at his feet, yarn in his lap, and a needle in his hand. It was a kinda cute picture, actually. 

"So does this mean I'm getting a scarf for Christmas?" Link asked, a big lopsided grin on his face. 

"Maybe a stocking stuffer," Rhett smiled back at him, suddenly unable to hold back a yawn. 

Link looked at his watch. "Oh, goodness! I know you don't, like, have a bedtime or anything, but I didn't realize how late it had gotten! You must be exhausted."

Rhett smiled, which turned to another yawn. "It's okay, I've been enjoying myself. But if you're ready to turn in, I wouldn't argue."

Link gave Rhett's hand a squeeze. "Okay, then. Up. I'll get you put to bed, then come back out and clean up."

Rhett laughed as he stood up and followed Link inside. "You make it sound like I'm 12 again or something."

"Nah, just taking care of you," Link promised. 

Once in Rhett's bedroom, Rhett pulled Link close. "I hope you enjoyed our makeshift date tonight. Sorry it was the best I could do."

Link's mind went blank in surprise for a moment.  _ Of course  _ tonight had been a date. A good one, too. "Honestly, Rhett, this was the best evening I've had in awhile. Let's do it again some time."

Rhett chuckled, leaning down to press his lips against Link's. Link responded with enthusiasm, sliding a hand behind Rhett's head and opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. When the kiss ended, he looked up at Rhett. "Not gonna lie, I could get used to that."

Rhett's heart soared. They kissed once more before Link helped him out of his shirt and got his sling situated again. After a slew of good nights and more kissing, Link finally left Rhett to go to sleep. 

As Link put everything back to right outside and in the kitchen, all he could think was that yes, he could  _ definitely _ get used to this. 


	14. Chapter 14

Something about Rhett giving Link a "first date" had really helped him loosened up. He knew he liked Rhett and had for months. There was no reason to deny it. And Rhett had been quietly but continuously pursuing him all this time. Maybe Stevie had been right for once. So he was giving Rhett an honest chance at last. 

The next week consisted of Rhett continuing to slowly try to teach Link how not to burn food, insisting that if Link didn't get the hang of it, he'd take over all cooking as soon as he could. 

One day Stevie called Link asking if they could go to lunch to discuss a few things. Rhett insisted he'd be fine and would just take a nap while he was gone. Link didn't really want to leave Rhett but knew he was an adult and would probably be fine, so with a kiss and promise to be back soon, he headed out to meet Stevie.

"Soo," Stevie started as soon as their salads arrived. "How go things with Rhett?" She asked, a smirk already firmly on her face. 

"Really well, actually," Link told her. "Maybe too well. I don't know if I'm gonna want to go home," he said with a chuckle. 

"Wow, that good, huh?" she said, her eyes shooting up. "Although I guess it makes sense. You pretended not to flirt for...almost three months? Something like that?"

Link shrugged. "I guess. Maybe not quite that long but over two months, for sure."

Stevie nodded as she took a bite. "Makes sense that you guys might rush to catch up now. Especially at your age and Rhett getting hurt and everything."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Link asked, trying not to be offended. 

"I'm just saying. You're both over 40, so realistically half your life is gone, or close to it. Rhett got seriously injured which reminds you of your mortality," she explained. "If you know you like him, what's the point of waiting around?" 

"I mean, yeah. I like him Stevie, but it's not like I'm in love with him," Link insisted. 

Stevie rolled her eyes and lolled her head back. "Okay, let's pretend I believe that. Do you see things headed in that direction?"

Link stared at his plate a minute before looking up at Stevie, one side of his mouth pulling up into a grin. "Yeah."

"Then it's settled," Stevie said. "Rhett's a great guy who's perfect for you and you're gonna fall in love and get married and have lots of four-legged babies."

Link just laughed and shook his head at Stevie's nonsense. 

==========

October was in a few days and Rhett wanted to get some pumpkins and carve one or two. Link didn't think that was such a good idea. 

"Think about this, Rhett. You're down one arm and I got a papercut opening a bag of chips."

Rhett chuckled. "Maybe you're right, babe, but I still want to decorate."

Link's heart was pounding. Rhett had called him "babe." Keeping his composure, he suggested, "Why don't we get some paint and paint a couple if you want them decorated? Then, as long as I can keep you from eating the paint, nobody will get hurt."

If looks could kill, Link thought he might be dead from the look Rhett shot him. Fortunately, the laughter that followed was enough to bring him back to life. 

==========

When Rhett started physical therapy, he wanted to die. His therapist pushed him three times a week and had Rhett just as tired after a session as he had been right after surgery. Fortunately, Link didn't seem in a hurry to go back home, and Rhett certainly wasn't going to press the issue. 

==========

It was Halloween, the air was crisp, and Link was in a good mood. The refuge has hosted a special Halloween event for families. Everyone who came dressed as a wild animal got in free and everyone in any kind of costume was half price. It had been a great success and Link was riding that high. 

Now his employees were having a private party for them and their families. Link loved how Stevie had been able to pick a group of people who not only worked well together, but liked each other and hung out together on holidays. 

He looked across the room and saw Rhett speaking to Sandra, the young girl who ran the petting zoo. Rhett had played up his injury for the night, cutting his clothes so they were shredded, wrapping his head and adding fake blood. He said he was the victim of a bear attack. 

In truth, he was doing so much better. Therapy was still wearing him out, but Link could tell he was getting stronger and recovering faster between sessions. He was proud of Rhett for his progress. 

He was also sad because he knew he wouldn't be able to stay riding the "helping out" situation much longer. But he had been there for over a month. Which meant he and Rhett had been dating for over a month. And that was going great. If you counted lack of labeling the relationship and no physical advancement beyond making out as great. 

Link knew he wasn't being fair, though. Why did it matter what there label was? And Rhett was still healing. He still wore the sling and stabilizer more than 50% of the time. Of course, Link was willing to do 90% of the work if Rhett was willing to ask. 

Lost in thought, Link hadn't noticed Rhett make his way around the room and come up behind him. "Hey, babe," Rhett said, leaning down to give Link a peck on the mouth. "Having fun?"

Link nodded and gave a small smile. "Yep. Just taking it all in."

"Wanna go for a walk?" Rhett asked, holding out his hand. 

Link took his hand easily. "With you? Of course."

Outside, under the moonlight, Rhett was the one trying not to get lost in his own thoughts. "Link," he said after they had walked a ways. "I'm sure, well… my arm is doing better now and-"

"Oh, right. Of course," Link said, knowing what Rhett was getting to. "You're not gonna need me around anymore."

"Well not because of my arm anyway," Rhett said, stopping and pulling Link close. When Link gave him a quizzical look, Rhett explained. "I know because of my injury we've done a few things out of order, but that doesn't change the fact that I really like you. I like you being in my house. I don't want you to go."

Link blinked up at Rhett, stunned. "You don't want me to go?"

Rhett shook his head. "Of course not. I've liked you from basically the day I met you. And now, after a month of you staying with me, I feel like you going home would be taking a step back and I only want to move forward with you, Link. I'd like you to officially move in."

Link was in shock. Yes, this was exactly what he wanted but- "We haven't even really talked about what this is between us, where it's going."

"That's what I'm trying to do now."

"We haven't...you know," Link said, blushing. "We haven't even shared a bed."

"We can. Tonight if you'd like," Rhett said, giving Link a playful wink. "I haven't laid any moves on you cuz I haven't exactly been up to par, but I promise the want has been there." Rhett wrapped his good arm around Link's waist and gently pressed their lips together. "The want is very much there."

"Well, you don't need to push yourself and get hurt. I'm not going anywhere." Link tipped his head sideways and looked into Rhett's face. "And I guess if I'm gonna move in, I'm  _ really _ not going anywhere."

"Yeah?" Rhett asked, a smile growing on his face. 

"Yeah," Link replied, giggling when Rhett attacked his face with an onslaught of light kisses.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a big day and Link was trying not to let his anxiety get the best of him. Still, he was pretty sure he was driving Rhett crazy. He didn't show it, though, when he had stood on the lawn with Link, his arm around his waist and reassuring him that the movers did this for a living. 

In truth, Rhett wasn't bothered by Link at all. He had seen Link's anxiety peek through before at work, but there Link was able to take charge and redirect the energy. Now Link was letting him see a real side of him and he felt honored to have Link's trust.

When all the boxes were unloaded, Rhett sat on the couch and beckoned for Link to sit beside him. "Come on, babe. Sit down for a minute. Try to relax. The hard part is over."

Link took a deep breath and sat beside Rhett, resting his head on the broad shoulder. That lasted about 30 seconds before Link said, "Nope. Can't do it. They're too distracting."

Link stood up and began to walk over to a stack boxes, but Rhett caught his wrist. "What if I distract you more than those boxes are?"

"And how are you gonna do that?" Link asked doubtfully. 

Rhett wiggled his eyebrows. "I can try to think of something?"

"Oh, really?" Link asked. "Our first time and you want to use it to distract me from unpacking?"

Rhett shrugged. "It was worth a try."

"You know what? I want this," Link said, tugging on Rhett's arm so he'd follow him to the bedroom. "But I'm on top cuz I don't trust your arm not to hurt you after all that strenuous of an activity."

"Oh," Rhett replied, obviously not expecting Link to say that. 

"What? You think I don't ever top?" Link said, smirking. 

"No, no. I'm... sure you do!" Rhett fumbled through his response. "I just didn't, for our first time...I thought-"

Link laughed. "Don't worry, just because I'm  _ on _ top doesn't mean I want to top," Link assured him. 

"Right. Of course. I don't know why I got weird there for a second. Sorry," Rhett apologized, feeling weird about the exchange. But then Link had lips on his and made everything else melt away. 

Link's hands slid under Rhett's shirt, gently gliding up his stomach and over his chest. Rhett wasn't wearing the sling and stabilizer 24/7 anymore, but he still couldn't fully raise his arm. Link carefully helped Rhett ease out of his shirt, first one arm, then the other, his mouth trailing kisses from one side of Rhett to the other. 

Rhett went for the hem on Link's shirt when Link suddenly crouched down and popped the button on Rhett's jeans. "I know it probably seems like you've been the one pushing us this entire time and I've been running along trying to play catch up. But right now, I want to lead the way," Link said, slowly lower the zipper. "I want to show I'm right beside you, even if sometimes it seems like I'm not sure."

All Rhett could do was draw a ragged breath because then Link was easing down his pants and pressing a kiss to his rapidly swelling cock through his underwear. Grabbing and removing the obtrusive article of clothing next, Link guided Rhett to the bed, carefully pushing him onto his back. Link made quick work removing his own clothes and climbing on top of Rhett. 

"I'm so lucky you want me," Link said, leaning down for a kiss. 

Rhett ran his hands over Link's hips, pulling him down and rolling his hips up into him. "Nuh uh," Rhett moaned into Link's mouth. "You got that backwards. I'm the lucky one." Running a hand up Link's back and holding him tight, Rhett continued. "You're smart, funny, passionate,  _ and _ hot as hell? I'm lucky you looked twice at me."

Link bit his lip and rolled his hips against Rhett. "Sweet talk will get you everywhere," he teased. "You're wrong though, because  _ you're _ the one who's all those things and more, but still." Link's eyes twinkled with playfulness as he began kissing down Rhett's chest. He was trying to take his time, but he had a goal and had quickly worked his way down to between Rhett's legs. 

They both moaned as Link took Rhett's cock into his mouth. Link worked him lazily, with lots of slobber and tongue trailing over Rhett's dick. "Lube?" Link asked after what felt like forever and at the same time two minutes to Rhett. 

"Drawer," Rhett said, pointing. He marveled at Link's slender frame, his flexibility as he leaned across the bed and retrieved the lube without even completely removing himself from between Rhett's legs. 

"Ready?" Link asked, popping the cap and drowning Rhett's dick in lube.

"Are  _ you _ ready?" Rhett asked as Link moved to straddle Rhett's waist. 

Link laughed. "I've been thinking about this since the night you kissed me in the bar. I'm ready."

Link wanted this, but it  _ had _ been a while since he'd had anything in his ass, having not felt comfortable enough to do anything while staying on Rhett's couch. Still, he was controlling the pace and knew what he could handle. Plus, he was so tight and felt the most delicious stretch as he lowered himself on the tip of Rhett's cock. 

Rhett quickly reached and grabbed Link's hips, gripping hard and breathing heavily. "Wait. Oh my god," Rhett said as his chest rapidly rose and fell. "I'm sorry, I'm trying not to just slam myself up into you. I just…" He took a deep breath and nodded to Link to continue. 

Link was supporting himself with hands splayed across Rhett's chest. Watching Rhett's face, hearing his words almost made him want to let Rhett just take him, but when Rhett nodded and loosened the grip on his hips, he smiled and resumed his slow descent. 

Link was lost in how good Rhett felt as he was filled up with him. Link closed his eyes and rolled his head back, concentrating on the sensation of  _ Rhett _ inside him until his ass hit hips. Link sat still for a moment, enjoying the moment, then began grinding back and forth on Rhett.

It was Rhett's turn to throw back his head in pleasure, but he made his eyes quickly return to Link. He wanted to watch Link's every expression as he rode his cock. And what a sight it was. Link's eyes squishing tight, then relaxing, bringing his bottom lip into his mouth to be chewed on, Link's fingers clenching and releasing in Rhett's chest hair and he continued his slow grinding. 

Rhett was absolutely certain from his point of view that he was the lucky one. If Link only knew how he looked when deep in pleasure. 

Rhett slid his hands around to Link's ass and gave it a squeeze. When Link opened his eyes and looked at Rhett in interest, Rhett thrust up quickly. He decided that if he thought Link had looked beautiful before, well he just didn't know how much better it could get. He continued holding Link still, thrusting up into him until Rhett was pushed back down. 

Rhett again relaxed his hold on Link as he shifted, obviously looking for the angle he wanted before rising up and sliding back down. Happy with the position, he did it again and began riding up and down Rhett's dick with purpose. 

"Shit, Link. You're so good," Rhett said, eyes watching Link, hazy with lust and emotion. 

"Not...really," Link said as he bounced up and down. "Been...so long...probably... doing it all wrong." 

Rhett laughed as well as he could with a gorgeous man riding him like there was no tomorrow. "Well, if this is doing it wrong, I wouldn't be able to handle the right way."

Link shook his head and let out a silent chuckle. His hair was starting to fall and stick to the sweat on his forehead. "I'm getting close, are you-" Link started to ask. 

Rhett nodded, spitting in his hand and grabbed Link's cock with his good arm. He felt bad for not using lube but had no idea where it had rolled off to. Link didn't seem to mind, judging by the loud groan he let out as Rhett's hand matched Link's pace.

Now that Rhett's hand was on him, Link needed to come. He gave it everything he had, bouncing fast and hard until his legs were shaking and he was spilling onto Rhett's chest. 

Rhett had been close and waiting on Link, so as soon as Link tightened around him, he released into him. Link stopped his up and down riding and went back to a slow grind to ride them through their orgasms.

Completely spent, Link fell to Rhett's side and grabbed some tissues off the nightstand, wiping down Rhett's chest for him, before discarding the tissues and snuggling into him. "Your arm okay?" he asked. 

Rhett chuckled. "Right now my everything is okay, babe."

Link released a small laugh and kissed the underside of Rhett's jaw. "Good. Because tomorrow you have to help me unload all those boxes in the other room."

Rhett laughed loudly, pulling Link up for a deep kiss and then holding him tight until he fell asleep in his arms. Rhett was lucky, indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final two chapters will post Oct 4th and 5th. Tomorrow I'll be posting the first kinktober prompt. Find me on tumblr @outofnowhere82 and I'll have a schedule of what I'm posting this week, if you're curious.


	16. Chapter 16

As Link looked around, he couldn't believe how far things had come in the year since the refuge had opened. Multiple daily tours were now a thing and they had just launched The Mythical Beasts Bar and Grill for the weekend patrons. 

To celebrate, they were hosting a family themed weekend with games and prizes for the kids. There were also a few scavenger hunts going on. One for kids 12 and under, another for everyone 13 and up.

Link's eyes finally found what he was really looking for. His biggest accomplishment of the last year. The thing that had grown to be more important to him than even his work. Rhett. 

Now that their relationship had evolved to where they were now, Link wondered how he ever thought that it might be a bad idea for them to work together and date. Life just made more sense once Link let Rhett in. They fit together seamlessly in every way. 

Not that they didn't fight. Rhett was so laid back and go with the flow. He'd have an idea and be ready to run with it with no planning, driving Link's anxiety through the roof. But then Link would study that idea from every angle, exhausting every possibility, until Rhett was chomping at the bit ready to just  _ make a move on it already. _ The perfect balance was how they drove each other crazy and why they worked so well. 

Their own anniversary was coming up in a couple months. Link wanted to make sure it was special. He had been thinking about possibly proposing. Stevie was totally on board and ready to go ring shopping as soon as Link gave the word. He was anxious, though. Not once in their relationship had he made the first move. 

Still, Rhett was perfect. Perfect for him, and damn near perfect on a grand scale, too. They were old enough to not need to date for years to know if it was right. And if anyone was worth the anxiety over trying to set up a surprise proposal, it was Rhett. Link would have to get with Stevie later and let her know he had made a decision. 

Filled with resolve, Link made his way over to Rhett, where he was giving a speech on the importance of wolves being allowed to have a place in the natural habitat of North America. He was due for a break after this, and the assistant canine specialist would be taking over the afternoon talks. 

As soon as Rhett finished speaking, he thanked the small crowd who had gathered and made his way to Link, gathering him up in his arms and placing a kiss to his forehead. "Well, my love, you did this," Rhett told him, knowing Link was in a weird nostalgic and prideful mood. 

Link blushed. "I never could have come this far without you by my side, Rhett. You're the real reason all my dreams have come true."

"All of them?" Rhett asked, raising his eyebrows in question. 

Link laughed. "Okay, okay. Maybe not  _ all _ of them, but I could still die today a happy, fulfilled man."

Rhett hummed thoughtfully. "I don't think that's good enough."

Link wrinkled his brow. "What do you mean that's not good enough?"

"I've still got a dream or two to fulfill," Rhett informed him, "and I'm gonna need you to be around when they happen."

"Oh, well of course, dear. If you have things left to do, then I'm definitely not going anywhere." Link smiled up at Rhett, his eyes filled to the brim with love. "So what's next on your list to make happen?"

Rhett gave Link a devilish grin. "Let's go find Stevie."

They found Stevie in her office, going over emails. "Hey, Stevie!" Rhett greeted her as he and Link walked in. "It's time for you and Link to play my game."

Her eyes lit up and she let out a small "Oh!" of excitement. Reaching into her desk, she pulled out an envelope with Link's name on it and walked around her desk to stand beside Link. 

Link was completely confused. "Your game? What are you talking about?"

"Well," Rhett said, his devilish grin back on his face, "I devised my scavenger hunts of sorts, especially for you. Stevie is your guide, with additional clues if you need them to help you find your way."

Link laughed. "You're such a dork, but sounds fun. Okay, gimme the first clue."

"Hold on a minute," Rhett said, chuckling. "I gotta go get your final prize ready, so first you gotta gimme a kiss and tell me you love me."

Link smiled, threw his arms around Rhett's neck and pulled him down, letting their lips dance together before pulling back and giving Rhett the most sincere "I love you" he could muster. 

"I love you, too, baby," Rhett said, giving Link one last peck. "See you soon."

"Hate to see him go, but love to watch him leave," Link told Stevie with a laugh as Rhett walked out of her office. She just rolled her eyes and gave him the envelope. 

He quickly tore into it and pulled out a piece of paper. 

** _CLUE #1_ **

_ After a year of coming so far, it's important to take time and look back from where you came. Your next clue is in the place where we first held hands. _

Hmm. "First held hands," Link mumbled to himself. To Stevie he said, "Are all the locations of clues onsite or will I be driving?"

"Every place is accessible by ranger," Stevie confirmed. 

Okay, so that meant it wasn't at their house. Link thought back and couldn't put his finger on any place of importance that involved hand holding since they had been together. Had they held hands before then? Finally, Link remembered. The day the fennec fox pair had been delivered. They had sat next to each other and Link had grabbed Rhett's hand. 

"The fennec's!" Link said in excitement to Stevie, who smiled and nodded in confirmation. Link grabbed her hand and ran out to his ranger, practically shoving her into the passenger seat. 

"Excited much?" She laughed as Link started the side by side and made his way to the fennec enclosure. 

"Hey, now!" he said, chastising her, "The world's best boyfriend has made a game for me to play. I'm gonna be enthusiastic about it. Speaking of boyfriends," he said, throwing her a grin, "I wanna see what we can do about changing that title to  _ fiance _ ."

Stevie burst out laughing. "Yeah, I think we can make that happen. Let's just get through today, first." Her eyes were shimmering with mischief. When they arrived at the fennec house, one of their volunteers was standing there holding a piece of paper and a single rose. Link found that a little odd, but also sweet and took both items from her.

** _CLUE #2_ **

_ So much has happened over a short period of time. Some of those things were instrumental in helping me realize who was important to me and who would really be there for me. Your next clue can be found at the enclosure with the animal that could have sent my life into disrepair, but instead cemented your place in it. _

"Sent his life into disrepair. Well, that's gotta be the wolves, right, Stevie?" Link asked. 

Stevie smiled and nodded, barely able to keep up as Link jumped on the ranger and made the short drive. 

Standing almost exactly where Rhett had been so very recently, stood another volunteer with another clue and another rose. Link took them both eagerly. 

** _CLUE #3_ **

_ One of the most important things in life is family. You've become the most important thing in my life, my whole world, and everything I need in a family. Your next clue can be found in the place where we put our first canine family back together. _

"Canine family…" They housed multiple canine families at this point. Maybe "put back together" was a clue? Oh! He had it! The coyote dam and her pups they had taken in! 

It was another short drive to the rehab pen, different now than it was a year ago, but when Link saw someone standing there holding a rose, he knew he was right. 

** _CLUE #4_ **

_ When you find someone as important as you are to me, you need to hold on tight and never let them go. Your last clue can be found, not in the first place I held you, but the first time I held you and knew for sure I wanted more. _

Link groaned. How was he to know when Rhett had decided he wanted more from him? Also, what was this about never letting go? What did that… He wasn't! "Stevie!" he hollered at her.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice syrupy sweet. 

"Is he proposing?!"

Stevie just shrugged her shoulders and held her hands out in an "I don't know" manner. 

"I guess you'll have to figure out the last clue to find out."

Link growled. "This isn't fair! I  _ just _ told you I wanted to propose! I wanted to make the first move for once!"

"To be fair," Stevie reminded him, "what you actually said was that you wanted to make him your fiance. So if he  _ does _ ask, all you have to do is say yes, and you've done what you set out to accomplish."

"I guess," Link pouted. "So where is he? How am I supposed to know where he decided he wanted 'more.' More what?"

Stevie laughed. "For being in on your greatest deception, I'll tell you. But then we're even."

"Yes, yes. Fine. Where is he?" Link asked, impatiently. 

"Your office," Stevie said with a huge grin. 

Link hopped in the ranger and sped off, leaving Stevie running and cursing behind him. 

===============

Link burst into his office, a happy and expectant Rhett standing beside his desk. Before Rhett could say anything, Link blurted out with, "I'm not marrying you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter will be posted tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again @criminalmind1927 for being my beta and rock through this, and to @sassandpanache and @DarlingLo for always offering support and encouragement. You're all amazing and I'm lucky to have you. 💖💖💖

Rhett's face fell. "Wh-what?" he stammered. Had he done something wrong? Had he misread the direction of their relationship? Did Link not want to get married or did he not want to marry  _ him? _

Before Rhett could get his stunned brain to form words, Link was continuing. 

"I'm not gonna marry you, because  _ you're _ gonna marry _ me _ ! Every step of the way, you've been leading. You kissed me first, both times! You asked me to move in. Not an hour ago I told Stevie I wanted to upgrade you from boyfriend to fiance. You do  _ not _ get to jump ahead again and propose to me."

Link took a moment to breathe and settle down while Rhett was trying to wrap his head around what was going on. Stevie appeared in the doorway, breathing loudly, but otherwise remained silent. 

Link took Rhett's hands in his own. "I just… I don't want you thinking I'm always a step behind," Link said. "Especially in this. I'm here and ready."

Rhett smiled. "So, you'll marry me?" he asked innocently. 

Link glared at him. "I just told you,  _ you _ have to marry  _ me. _ "

"Do you have a ring?" Rhett asked with a smirk. "Cuz I have-" he started to say as he reached into his pocket. 

"Gah!" Link yelled. "Okay, fine! I don't have a ring. I'm not prepared. Geez." He glared at Rhett again for a moment before letting out a small huff. "Fine. Propose to me. But it better be good," he said with a small grin. 

Rhett smiled, all of the sassiness leaving his face and being replaced with love and adoration. "I don't know if you remember our first date, when I helped you cook that frozen meal and we ate outside under the stars," Rhett began. 

Link rolled his eyes, because of course he remembered one of the best nights of his life.

"Well, that night we were talking about why I had moved to this part of the state and I made a joke that I had heard of a hot doctor looking for lesser zoologists to help him build his dream." Link nodded, he did indeed remember. 

"That was only barely a joke. I had heard about you through the grapevine. Heard about how brilliant you were. When I heard you were looking for help, I googled you. When I saw your picture, I figured there was no way you were smart, sexy,  _ and _ had a personality. I had to meet you and find out. So I came out for an interview. 

"Then we started working together and I was amazed at how wrong I was. You're kind, funny, frustrating, loving, and I wanted you within the first week." Link was blushing under all the praise, but he couldn't stop gazing into Rhett's eyes and he couldn't have stopped smiling if he tried. 

"I think about how Stevie hired me because she thought we might make a good match, and I thank my lucky stars every day." Rhett tipped his head to Stevie who saluted back. 

"You have made my life better in so many ways and I can't wait to see how you can keep making it better, preferably as my husband." Now Rhett pulled the ring out of his pocket, a simple gold band, and got down on one knee.

"Link, will you do me the indescribable pleasure of marrying me? Or I'll marry you, if that's what it takes," he said, giving Link a wink. "Just please be my husband."

"Of course I'll marry you, ya big tree," Link answered, blinking back tears.

==========

Two weeks later Rhett was in his office getting dressed and musing over the events of the last two weeks. 

Once Link had agreed to marry him, he said he wanted to be married as soon as possible. He requested they'd get married at the Refuge and just have a party to celebrate afterwards. Nothing fancy, he just wanted to be married. He wasn't worried about doing anything traditional. He'd hired an officiant and the rest they were doing by the seat of their pants. 

Stevie had insisted on a cake, but since labeling it a wedding cake automatically increased price and wait time to get one, they were just getting a few sheet cakes in a couple different flavors. 

They weren't having decorations and they weren't wearing suits, either. Rhett had originally wanted to, but his had grown a little tight. Getting it altered hadn't fit Link's timeline. So now he stood there in dark jeans and Link's favorite plaid shirt that he said brought out his eyes.

Not that Rhett cared about any of it. He'd marry Link in a robe if it made him happy. In front of five or 500 people. As long as they were married by the end of the day, he didn't care what route they took. 

Rhett turned at a knock on the door. Stevie poked her head in. "Ready to go get your man?"

Rhett smiled big. Ready didn't even cover it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I'm back with kinktober prompts again!


End file.
